1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-type transmission module, and in particular to an easily assembled cross-type transmission module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long Term Evolution technology commonly utilizes directional dipole antennas to transmit signals. The directional dipole antennas are disposed on a cross-type transmission module. The cross-type transmission module comprises two intersected circuit boards and a reflective cover. The circuit boards are secured on the reflective cover. Conventionally, the circuit boards are secured onto the reflective cover by bottom welding. However, securing the circuit boards by welding increases time and cost, and the circuit boards can be easily separated from the reflective cover (low reliability).